Graceful Blades
by soul eater blossom
Summary: Grace always wanted to fade into the background of the Pokemon world and simply do what she wants but sadly for a Gardevoir with bright red hair that doesn't happen. (I such at summeries) (gallade / gardevoir) (leafeon / umbreon) (lucario / lucario) (garchomp / fraligator) *many other Pokemon ships* OC STORY AND CHARACTERS! rated T for slight language R&R! enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

*i do no own anything! Nintendo owns Pokemon! i am not getting a profit from this!*

enjoy!

Normal…

What did the word normal mean anyways?

Normal….

I sighed already giving up on the word deciding it was too boring to even consider it a word.

"Urgh," I growled in frustration at my boredom sitting down in the green grass next to Gabriella, Rico, Juliet, Fortunyet, and Noah.

Gabriella, snapped "Grace can you be more patient Sasha is just checking on the egg to see if it's okay she'll be back and you can work on as many cars, tractors, spaceships, whatever when she gets back." the young Garchomp barked she was Sasha's second Pokémon to have evolved to the third evolution the constant scar on her face reminding us what happened if we pushed ourselves too hard with training.

Rico nodded in agreement the usual talkative and fighting obsessed Lucario quite for once.

I watched as Fortunyet put one of her delicate paws on his foot, the little Leafeon shyly asked "Do you want me to sing?"

Rico looked at the little Leafeon and shook his head his paw tapping against the tree in nerves. The shy little grass Pokémon sitting in the grass, she was the comforter of the group the one who always did her best to be gentle and help others her ability to sing helped with that she was like the mother all of us never had.

Juliet joined me on the ground and growled "what's taking so long we're going to have problems back at the base if she takes any longer" Juliet the ever stubborn ghost type growled her gray skin and mouth zipper opening as the words came out, for a Banette she was probably one of the most interesting Pokémon my trainer had rescued she was a Shuppet when I met her and I was still a Kirlia and she always had a strange way of looking at life, she glared at the grass and started to make a grass whistle out of a huge leaf.

I glanced at the Litwick in front of me the smaller fire Pokémon trying to concentrate on what was going on inside. Noah's eyes were closed tight along with being dead quiet literally and even more still his purple flame didn't even move much. I sighed again and lay in the grass wishing that I was back at the shop than here I mean why couldn't have Damion have gone instead of me? Even though I loved Lucario like a brother I think he was overreacting when he thought he killed his-soon-to-be-Riolu egg. Then again Rico's mate had given him the egg and then died in a Pokémon battle against someone from team flare. I didn't blame the guy for being a little over protective. I watched as Gabriella stomped over to Noah the giant dragon type dwarfing the small Litwick.

"Noah, any news?" she barked.

The small Litwick opened his eyes and sighed "nothing yet they are going to run a few tests to make sure the kid is healthy and just going to have to see if any damage is done when it hatches. But, otherwise no, Rico didn't kill the egg"

I felt the atmosphere soften at the news and Rico relax. He slid down the tree and sat on the ground a sigh escaping his canine mouth he had been trying to walk with the egg when a couple of scraggy had attacked him one of them stealing and almost dropping his egg.

I got up from my spot and tired of waiting entered the Pokémon center my master ball clinking against my wench on my work belt. I opened the door only to find a mirror. I wanted to turn back…

I instantly noticed how instead of a long dress mine was short and easy to move in showing my pale white legs I noticed how my arms were red instead of the cherry usual green then my face my face was white unlike my black dress and smeared with grease and oil from the cars along with the brown human top I wore to avoid grease spills on my skin, my hair covered my right eye the hair a bright red and longer than the average Gardevoir. The hair in a long ponytail that went past my dress and almost pooled onto the ground then there were my eyes or eye one could only be seen it was blue like an ice beam had been compressed into my eye always changing and sparkling, I never showed my other it made people and Pokémon uncomfortable

…I wasn't a shiny Pokémon…

I was a freak of nature as the other Ralts said… even my own mother and father didn't claim me as their daughter because of it.

I looked down at the ground as the two workers moved the mirror forward and out of the building I adjusted my old huge black work gloves, and adjusted my belt along my thin waist walking into the emergency egg room to find my trainer Sasha and a nurse joy who was taking scans of Rico and the deceased Alexia's egg.

Sasha looked at me and smiled "it's almost done just wait outside for a little bit more kay?" she explained.

I connected our minds and spoke "it's taking too long I want to get home before it gets too crowded at work." She rolled her eyes and nodded as I left the building her blue eyes sparkling.

The rest of the day went by lazily nothing exciting ever happening in the small island that hardly anyone had known about only a few people lived there and their cars were always braking apart no matter how many times Sasha and I had professionally fixed them.

Using psychic I looked into the engine of the worn old sports car and fixed the oil build up along with the loose wires. I got out from under the car and did a simple chirp to my trainer not wanting to use up any more of my battle moves. I got up to my feet and started to walk towards the exit of the garage to do my walk around the woods dodging the 5 cars that were already in the huge place covered with tools and pictures I walked out of the garage and into the sleeping quarters were Fortunyet was curled up in her little bed and Noah sat on his bunk bed already asleep. I also spotted the sleeping Froslass in her bunk bed I haven't been able to talk to her yet and all I known about her was that she was given to Sasha after one of her good friends died and that her name was Yumi, I walked past the sleeping grass type, the fire and ghost type, and ice and ghost type, and into the training field.

I opened the screen door, I instinctively dodged as a certain girl ghost type was thrown at me she went through me and floated through the door behind me I turned around to find a smirking Swoobat and a sighing Lucario who was enjoying himself under a tree his egg by him in its now idiot proof case.

I moved out of the way as Juliet yelled "you are dead jerk face!"

The Swoobat named Jake simply laughed "well, you said you wanted me not to go easy on you, brat" his deep pitched voice piercing my thoughts he flapped his scared wings twice as hard to keep himself into the air he was still recovering but would always fly when he was in a battle. I sighed and walked past the two bickering Pokémon and past the soon to be father Rico.

I finally entered the tree line as I saw the short Garchomp, Gabriella with the tall Damion the Feraligator talking and laughing dwarfing the small Garchomp unlike other Garchomps that reached to 6'03" she barely reached a short 5'00" a whole foot shorter than a healthy Garchomp she didn't mind though it meant she was only 2'07" feet shorter than her Feraligator boyfriend. She blushed and giggled at the fit water type unlike most Feraligators he was amazingly fit, he was also the only Pokémon I had ever seen who could get past the layers of Gabriella's defenses. I smiled to myself at the two they were planning on becoming mates and having an egg once Damion healed fully. I kept walking forward now ignoring the giggles of Gabriella and the chuckles of Damion.

I kept walking into the forest called "Cain forest" the forest where Sasha found me I shivered at the memory it was the worst night of my life. I pushed the unpleasant memory away and kept walking until I found my trail that I usually walked Sasha knew that I always took a walk around this time of day and knew I wouldn't run off, I enjoyed my friends too much and my job. I hugged my body trying to get warmth into my bones it was just starting to turn into fall and the forest having little to none sunlight got cold pretty fast. I took a deep breath of the air and smelled fall on its way the crisp air setting my lungs on fire and my skin to feel alive.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Egg talk)

**so this is a little short story these will pop up in the story its just to help the story move along for me and it makes it easier to get me inspired! don't forget to R&R!**

**_Egg talk_**

I watched as Jake used dark pulse on the little ghost Pokémon Juliet being thrown across the arena and passing through grace as she opened the door I smirked as the Gardevoir Pokémon rolled her eyes and started to take her daily walk the little Banette Pokémon yelling "you are dead jerk face!"

I watched as Jake snapped back laughing "well, you said you wanted me not to go easy on you, brat"

I smiled as the two started to bicker more Jake finally stopped flying so his wings could rest, I yawned and looked over at my egg. I instantly thought of Alexia, and her note, she dared me to talk to the egg one on one. I felt a blush come over my face as I looked at the egg and sighing opened the case and held the little thing with my two paws already knowing that it would fall with one, what do I say to an egg? I mean what can you say, hi I'm your dad and I used to like scrambled eggs. I glared to the side and took a breath in and telepathically tried to connect with just the egg not anyone else just the egg.

"Hi," I started already thinking this was foolish "my names Rico, I'm a full grown Lucario, and I'm your dad" I paused "I'm not used to this kind of stuff so you are going to have to cut me some slack, but I love fighting, I love you and your mother even more and I am your dad." I looked at the egg as if hoping it would talk back. "your mother is also a Lucario, she didn't braid her hair and keep it out of sight like other Pokémon she kept it short and in this bob I guess, she once fought a Ursaring using only one hand, she hated Oran berries, she was a terrible singer, I fell in love with her when she punched me for the first time, and she is laughing somewhere at this."

I started thinking about my mate my voice softened as I continued "she died, so I'm afraid you will never get the chance to see her and, her you, it's a shame because you would've really liked her and she would have really wanted to meet you I mean she gave birth to you. It's funny how you started or even became a possibility, I mean had been a Lucario for some time and was a pretty cocky guy saying that could beat anyone and I did until I was beaten by a very ticked off Pansage and was left beaten up on the edge of this road in some city." a small ghost of a smile grew on my mouth as I continued

"I was found by your aunty grace and your mom Alexia, the two found me and took me back to the hotel they were staying at I tried being the tough guy but the three of them didn't really care, I still remember what your mom said to me "even if you are a little punk ass or whatever I like your spark to fight" and that's when I slowly started to fall for your mom, she had a lot of quirks and when they were leaving for home I came with them and finally asked if I could become one of Sasha's Pokémon."

I looked at the egg again a light smile on my face "one time your mom and old man were battling and she accidentally slipped and crashed right into a mud pit dragging me into it we had just started to know each other and she got ticked off while I slugged a handful of mud into her face the two of us had a whole mud war until I hit your aunt grace then she killed both of us at the war when we only wanted a fight." I paused,

"I hope you get your mom's eyes she had the most awesome eyes ever they were pink instead of red man I could look into her eyes all day if I could along with her smile, and I want you to forgive me in advance, I'm not sure I'm going to be all that great at this dad stuff like I mean I have almost dropped you around ten times already and I have no clue how I'm going to talk to you at all, I didn't really have a father figure or a mother figure I was left in the middle of the forest and hatched by myself, I didn't really have any parents, look I don't care if you end up being a boy or girl I'm just happy to have you and I'll be here to help you through with stuff and tell more stories about your mom and me." I smiled and put the egg in my lap, I was slightly enjoying this.

Then the egg moved, just a little bit, even if you were watching you wouldn't have noticed it unless you were touching it my eyes filled with wonder as I looked at the small egg, the baby inside moved, moved! I smiled at the egg; this is what Lexi left for me this egg, my future kid.

Maybe just maybe I wouldn't be too bad of a dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Blade

"Dammit, honey how could you get us lost again?!" I growled at the confused Honedge. She frantically said sorry and kept on apologizing as I groaned.

"Honey apologizing won't help the situation neither is getting angry and using foul language going to as well Blade," the ever always rational Umbreon, specified.

I growled and kept walking through the forest grudgingly stomping instead of walking now. This forest put me on edge more than enough now thanks to honey we were lost in it.

I looked over at claw the Siczor climbing up a tree already bored of the argument. "Blade! Shadow! The beach is just a couple miles away" he slid down using his red claw to slow his decent "it should only take us a day or two if we walk the right way and stay on the path that apparently we were just a few trees across from" he shoved a bush out of the way to show a worn path we all glared at honey who just blushed and muttered an apology.

We started to walk on the path all four of us a little bit bruised from our masters latest and last beating. I still remember being caught by him then how he would put me into battle after battle until I finally became a Kirlia that's when he forced that damn dawn stone on me and turned me into a battling machine. I knew I had it easy with him unlike shadow who actually was forced to evolve from the friendship he had with our trainer shadow still couldn't run as fast as us since last year. Then claw was the worst he had to train until he would drop to the ground unable to use his limbs, and face against fire types to make him stronger and finally was forced with his life to evolve, the burns on his body showed what he had been through he was our masters first Pokémon and had finally broke under a fire attack and refused to battle our trainer fed up just gave up on him and continued training the others then there was honey. Our master called her Chain but all the Pokémon knew that she was called honey, she would have died from him if she stayed she would be put the same thing I went through harsh training to get leveled up then a quick dusk stone to her body to turn into her ultimate form and undergo attacks from ghost types and fire types, we had to get her out of there. Before we left we snagged a dusk stone for her in case she did want to evolve but otherwise she was my weapon most of the time she would become my sword and we would combine attacks to make a gruesome outcome it was barbarian like.

I looked up at the sky to see that it was turning dark and honey was starting to drag behind not yet subjected to our masters training.

Shadow looked behind at the small ghost and steel type and barked "it's pretty dark, we should make camp."

I hear honey give a groan of relief and collapse I frowned and Claw simply picked up the little Honedge and went to the edge of the forest where a clearing was he sat down placing the girl Pokémon next to him she wrapped herself up in her ribbon and started to softly snore I sat down as shadow's rings started to glow along with my eyes claw's yellow eyes got used to the dark

he sighed "I don't think we should build a fire tonight he might still be looking for you and her," I saw the Scizor point to me and the little blade Pokémon I nodded in agreement as well as shadow.

Shadow curled up in a ball and instantly fell asleep his bad leg spread out from the rest of his body his rings lightly glowing. I lay down and started to doze off looking up at the sky full of stars knowing that I was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4 (escape)

**Escape**

I listened from my poke ball as my master started to fall asleep his breathing now short and heavy I silently and expertly sneaked out of my poke ball and onto solid ground, my red feet touching the floor and my insect wings aching from being in the poke ball for a straight month as punishment. I slowly walked over to my master's other poke balls locked in a box I took the key out from his hiding place and found the four I was looking for and leaving my own poke ball I escaped outside.

I sighed in relief and opened the balls the familiar Umbreon, Gallade, Honedge, and of course my old friend Mavis the small Mawile intimidating for her height. All of them looked at me as I nodded each one knew what was going to happen we all sneaked from the back yard that had my masters chained up Houndoom the dog like Pokémon brainwashed to not have a personality at all. I went first and sneaked past him motioning for blade to follow he held the small Honedge in his hands her body small compared to his she would be better off in the wild where she belongs she had just hatched four months ago and our master has held off on training her when he had gotten her from a breeder, I watched as the two walked past the fire and dark type, I really disliked the Houndoom he had given me many of my burns both old and new. I watched as the Umbreon was next I watched the dog as he sighed in his sleep and stirred, we all froze as he started to snore again, I relaxed and watched the young Umbreon limp past the fire type. He joined us and I watched as my old childhood friend was left the Mawile gulped down and started to walk across I watched step after cautious step as she got closer to the dog and to her freedom I watched the dog stir again and opened his eyes I yelled for her to hurry as she ran across now her pink eyes determined the burn marks on her skin similar to my own. I watched as the dog quickly got up and howling use fire fang on the steel and fairy type her growling in anger and screaming from the pain as the dog bit down into her small shoulder.

She looked over at me and screamed, "Get out of here claw! Take them with you, trust me he can't hurt me anymore than he already has, now go!"

I watched as she fought back her resistance to the fire types kicking in as she faced the dog down and used dazzling gleam I felt Gallade pull my shoulder as my friend battled for her life our master waking up now she shot me a wink as she battled the dog, Blade pulling me now as we ran.

I had a feeling that would be the last time I would ever see my little friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was how warm my bed was then I heard the soft snores of Gabriella and Fortunyet I snuggled into my blankets more enjoying to warmth and slowly fell back asleep it was a Saturday so we could sleep in as much as we wanted I felt the bed shift probably Damion moving his position below me on the bunk bed I looked across the room to find Gabriella on the bottom bed as usual covered in her favorite quilt that she has had since she was a Gibble and the mysterious Froslass named Yumi on the top her back side facing me and a light blanket covering her on the other side of the large room was Jake's and Juliet's bed Jake on the bottom bunk hanging upside down from the wooden beams and Juliet covered in blankets making a little cave of them and her wrapped in the them which did a horrible job of muffling her snores I then saw the bunk bed with Rico holding onto his unborn egg on the top covered with blankets in a messy pile and Noah the little Litwick on the bottom already up in a neatly made bed and meditating I looked to the side of the door to find Fortunyet's little plush bed with a soft pink blanket wrapped around the little grass type she was so small for the bunk beds and was done evolving that she didn't need a huge bed and preferred one where she could keep an eye on every one so she slept on a little shelf where she could see everyone and another by the door so she could watch if something bad happens. She was such a mother. Then there was me on my bed it was huge thanks to the freak of nature muscular water type sleeping bellow me I looked to the left side of the room finding the empty bunk beds the four beds neatly made and cramped together unless our trainer brought home a sick or injured Pokémon she could keep. one used to be Rico's and Alexia's bed until she died and the other used to be Pierce's bed the Bisharp gone with a dark type gym leader of some sort to train. Our trainer didn't like to put us in poke balls she thought it was a horrible way to keep a Pokémon coped up in one she had them in her room except mine which she entrusted to me.

I smushed my face against the fluffy pillow my black tube top hugging my body I had started to grow used to wearing human clothes instead of not wearing any I felt more hidden and safe with the clothes on like I could disappear into the background and hide it also covered up the gem in my chest the gem wasn't the traditional red it was a bright white against my black skin. I flicked some of my red hair out of my face my black arm slim as ever as I placed my arms over my eyes knowing that I was going to have to get up soon. I looked over at Rico and the egg in its idiot proof case.

Alexia… it had only been three months since my best friend had died, she was so spirited it was annoying in the most awesome way how she would light up a room in a heartbeat, and her early morning wake up calls where she would yell her head off for everyone to enjoy the day. She was the first Pokémon to not judge me by my appearance and actually said it looked cooler than the other breed of my Pokémon. It was sad to say that she was gone Rico took it the hardest though even harder than me and I had known her longer than him, he had refused to eat and about three days into his depression he found the egg she left behind tucked in one of her boxes with a note to him. He finally snapped out of his depression after another two days of finding the egg and just staring at it using the hut as his escape and started to take care of the egg after that and here we are three months later with an egg that's still unhatched the doctor said it was okay if it didn't hatch in the next 1-3 months and noted that running around with it usually help the egg hatch quicker for the first month Rico had ran around with the egg non-stop almost killing it in the process if it weren't for my physic that thing would be scrambled eggs by now.

I sighed and sat up really not wanting to get up but knowing that I needed to make breakfast for everyone. I sighed and climbed down from my bed noting how hot it had already gotten with the sun up. Being the amazingly nice Pokémon I am I shut all the blinds and started to yawn and make my way to the kitchen. I opened up the door leading into the gray cement work place or the garage, the walls hung about as many tools as you could find on earth and car lifts so Sasha could see better while I just used psychic. I yawned again and grabbed my goggles off the work table I had left them on and put the old fashioned steam punk googles around my neck I felt my extremely long hair dragging onto the dirty floor, also unlike other Pokémon like me my hair grew and I would have to get it cut constantly It was such a pain. I passed the wall that had all the pictures of Sasha and us as smaller Pokémon I yawned again and nearly ran into the door post to Sasha's house on the other side of the garage. I opened the door and sluggishly walked through my trainer's small living room that held a couch and a coffee table along with a TV. I walked past her front door and into the kitchen the only thing cutting the kitchen from the living room was a marble island and the front door. I glared at the already memorized food sheet that told me what to feed everyone.

I remembered when I didn't even have to use it but ever since Fortunyet came to this place after the first night of my cooking she started to tell everyone about what the meat in the poke food was and that's when we all stopped eating my food and turned to be vegetarians for about….a day. And that was how the food civil war happened so I had to cook separated dishes for the two groups even though Fortunyet still rants about the meat in food but she allowed me to still keep fish, beef, jerky, and pork if it was REALLY special. You don't want to know what else we ate before she came. Still makes my stomach twist into knots. I robotically opened the refrigerator and took out all the berries the Leafeon had picked yesterday from the garden, along with milk, iron and steel chunks, honey, berry juice, tea and ice cream. This was the annual "no meat day" which was every Saturday…. Thank you, Fortunyet.

I grabbed the Roseli berries from the little container that organized all the berries and took out some lum, kasin, and lepa berries as well just for kicks. And put the rest of the berries away for later, I glared at the milk unsure what to do with it and finally decided to make honey pancakes with a berry salad. I grabbed the pancake mix from the shelf too lazy to make pancakes from scratch.

I plopped the bag on the counter right when a very groggy and grumpy Juliet entered the room the small Banette hitting her head against the counter.

"I'm going to kill Jake, I can't deal with his snoring and constant battle moves in his sleep, I mean I got hit with two energy balls and a shadow ball last night!" the ghost Pokémon yelled her pig tails framing her face, like me she wasn't the traditional Pokémon type either she didn't have the traditional ponytail but pig tails.

I nodded back to her and grabbed a huge mixing bowl from one of the many counters and poured enough pancake mix to feed 12 since Gabriella and Damion always ate more than the others and also Juliet, Noah and I presumed Yumi being ghost types really didn't eat at all I mean it sorta goes right through them.

I stirred honey and milk along with water into the mixture and stirred quickly trying to still battle the sleep in my eyes Juliet already asleep again on the counter her snoring as loud as ever. I growled and put my timer next to her ear covering my ears as it rang and woke her up with a start and ended with her falling off her chair her purple eyes still half lidded I rolled my eyes and pre-set the oven to 350 degrees to keep the pancakes warm when I had finished making them and got my griddle out right when an even more sleepy Jake came in.

The tired Swoobat dragging his wings on the ground and jumping up onto the chair taking a seat next to the drowsy ghost type.

He wacked her in the head with his wing as I started to make his coffee, she growled at him as he explained "that was for waking me up last night".

She yawned along with blasting a thunderbolt at the flying type him screeching in surprise she smirked at the flying type who was now paralyzed on the ground and replied "and that was for hitting me with two energy balls and a shadow ball last night!" and setting her head on her hand she continued to nod off.

I heated up the griddle and started pouring the batter and making pancakes turning them over once they were done and flipping them onto a plate and shoving them into the oven to stay warm. Jake now snapped from the battle move walked past me to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup and walked right back to his seat next to the ghost type who again had fallen asleep.

Once I was done pouring all the batter out I started cutting up the berries I had and placing them into the bowl the two other Pokémon just watching and battling the morning as well, I looked over to the right corner of the room to find our lovely trainer out of bed she looked at me and the other two and muttered "usually no one's up at this time in the morning, oh wait it's cleaning day. Grace is Jason coming over tomorrow or Monday I can't remember?"

her old pajamas hung on her body her overly big shirt had a cute little Charmander and Pikachu on it that held a banner the screamed "Fire types rule!" the back ground a simple gray her friend Maxie had gotten her that because she hated certain fire types I never knew why but she did I asked her about it and she answered "bad memories." her baggy sweat pants had cute little Teddiursa's on them and her blonde hair in a messy bun. She was normal height for a human and had brown eyes but used contacts and dyed her hair blonde constantly along with streaks of random colors but she never wore make up and hated dresses with a passion.

"I think tomorrow" I shouted telepathically excited to see Jason's Pokémon they always had the best stories.

She sat down on the chair the ghost type Juliet was in and accidentally sat through her though I doubted either of them cared at this time in the morning. I finished cutting the berries and put a little bit of honey and mint into the mix not caring if it tasted good or not anyone would eat anything at this time in the morning. Sasha walked past me and got the syrup and plates out for everyone along with setting her bright red teapot on the stove to boil. She grabbed a mug that had a cute animated Gibble on it with the words "give me my Tea or I'll bite you" and grabbed her jasmine tea bags from her stashed spot and waited while I finished with the salad and finally grabbing Fortunyet's Pokémon food that was totally vegan and gross I put it on a plate and dumped some of the berry salad on the side hoping she would eat some of it.

I looked up to find Rico coming through the door the idiot proof egg in its case and him holding it like a stuffed Tediursa he plopped the case on the counter and hit his head against the wall Jake handed him his coffee which the Lucario took and gulped down the rest the Swoobat glaring at him. Noah entered the room his fire a dull blue and his eyes also half lidded as he slumped onto the couch. I waited for the two love birds Gabriella the Garchomp and Damion the Feraligator to get woken up by Fortunyet those two were like steel bricks when it came to sleeping in. I saw the two huge Pokémon drag themselves through the door and sat in the chairs to the dining room table both of their heads on the table and holding hands or claws then the little Leafeon entered the room.

"Good morning everyone isn't it gorgeous outside! I wonder if it will rain that would be fun or not if it's hot then we could go swim" the grass type kept talking and smiling while I pulled the pancakes out of the oven setting it down on the counter and plopped, berry salad by the pancakes and the syrup.

I shouted telepathically and in Pokémon language "breakfast!"

I saw everyone perk up and make a line all grabbing a bowl or plate I got the juice out and had it sit on the counter as well I looked over at my trainer as she started pouring the boiling water into the mug and dipping the tea bag into the hot water she was already grabbing for the human cereal and a bowl. As Gabriella got to the pancakes grumbling about how she hated "no meat day" I went up to Fortunyet and set down the plate of Pokémon food in front of her she smiled and said thank you before eating it.

Everyone started to crowd the huge dining room table I noted how Juliet just had a mug of tea along with Noah and how we had three pancakes left I took one of the pancakes and avoided the berry salad knowing that if I ate the Roseli berries I would most likely get sick for the day. I covered the pancake in syrup and joined the table everyone starting to finally wake up due to Fortunyet's overly cheery nature I looked back at my Pokémon trainer who was sipping on her tea and eating regular cereal smiling at her little group of misfit Pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6

Blade

I woke up to the sound of honey's worried voice her shouting for me to wake up. I opened my eyes quickly and got into a crouched position finding that the camp was now over run by Scrafty and scraggy. Claw was trying his best to take on the Scrafty while shadow was tossing dark pulses and Physics everywhere at the scraggy and Ralts. I grabbed honey and pulled her out of her cover as she wrapped her ribbon around my arm.

The two of us combining attacks I used focus blast as honey used shadow sneak making a good portion of them faint I felt a sudden pain in my left arm the arm that didn't hold honey and saw that someone had managed to use slash on it the arm instantly bleeding. Honey gasped as I grit my teeth and charged into the battle again using night slash and other moves honey only making them more powerful as she used swords dance on herself. I kept going until I finally caught up with claw and shadow.

I looked at them and telepathically yelled to them "I'm going to use focus blast and we are going to get out of here using your runaway skill okay, shadow!"

I saw the Umbreon nod along with the Scizor as me and the little Honedge used our moves we quickly ran along with claw noticing that shadow was still in the fight using flash him quickly running to catch up with us his leg clearly limping. My vision started to blur a little as I felt the blood on my arm and torso start to hurt and throb but I kept running not looking back until finally it all just went black.


	7. Chapter 7 (Yumi's story)

**Yumi's story**

Being a Snorunt wasn't easy for me.

I mean I was a wild Pokémon that lived in the bitter cold all the time it was normal.

I was the youngest of 12 siblings. My mom and dad both were Gallie's and I was their last egg to hatch, unlike my brothers and sisters I was never cold or shy. I was curious and bold. And from the first time I saw my mom's face I wanted to see more of the world my family named me squeak, I never knew why but they did. I really hated that name.

In my life I had only known my siblings not really any new Pokémon, a lot of my older sisters and brothers were Gallie's . until one day I went out of the cave, I remember how white and big everything seemed, I walked to the nearby woods making sure I remembered the way back there wasn't a lot of Pokémon out only a Snover and an Abomasnow along with the typical Glaceon, but when I got more deeper into the woods I did find someone that wasn't an ice type, a Scyther. The bug type was pretty small and he had bruises on his body he was unconscious. I dragged him to a place that was warm and green where the snow didn't touch it. He was very defensive when he woke up and told me to go away I stayed and talked to him, I asked if I could try something so his bruises didn't hurt so much and used frost breath to freeze over the bruises the swelling instantly going down.

He thanked me and then went ridged as I asked where he got the burns and scars from; he said his trainer was very harsh on him when it came to training. I stayed with him that night. I don't have a clue why but I did. For four days I hid him and got berries for him until he said he had to go.

"My name is squeak, what's yours?" I remember yelling at the bug type as he started to walk the path back to wherever he lived.

He looked back at me and yelled, "My trainer named me Claw, but my name is Cray."

I tried to go with him but he said that he needed to leave by himself and that's the last time I saw him.

I went back to my cave and then the next day then a trainer crashed into our little cave and while all my family escaped he caught me in a poke ball. the thing was actually pretty nice with a snow habitat for me and all comforts of the world but I still felt trapped I was traded, bought, sold, traded some more having different owners look at me and just give me to someone else until I was finally released from my poke ball and given a dawn stone.

Being a Froslass was even harder for me.

That's when I stopped eating, when you're a ghost type you really don't need to eat anymore, you feel just strange all the time like you aren't planted or down to earth like other Pokémon. I remember humans fawning over me and then they put me into a different poke ball a black one with gold and red designs the habitat was much cozier and nicer but I still felt trapped… then I remember how they presented me to this 15 year old boy named Rin.

I watched as he opened my poke ball and let me out he smiled at me his black hair slightly shaggy and his eyes a warm plain brown, his skin was tan as he was covered with blankets and this funny machine but he smiled at me.

He said "hi, I'm Rin. I hope you don't mind but can I call you Yumi?" he was the first human to give me a name I liked…

I spent most of my days with Rin out of my poke ball and would just be around him I was a ghost type now so I didn't really need food and I could float but when it was winter the other humans would place Rin so he could look outside and he would let me play in the snow and build snowmen for him he lived in a very old and very traditional house with thin walls and cool hallways but otherwise he was mostly alone except for me. Then one day his machine started beeping really loud and really fast and he was coughing and gasping really bad. Some humans took him away and he never came back, I didn't really understand what happened but one of the maids put me in my poke ball again and then I was given to someone a girl named Sasha she opened me up as I had my hands crossed in front of me and looked up to find her smiling at me and talked to me just like Rin,

"Hi, Yumi-chan, I'm Sasha-san, Rin-kun is not able to take care of you so I am I hope you feel at home I have a lot of other Pokémon who will love to meet you" and she smiled at me just like Rin…

That's when I cried for my first dead trainer.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace

I cleaned up all the dishes and leaving my hair down decided to go on my walk Rico and Juliet already outside, the two saw me and quickly caught up with me

Rico barking, "want some company?"

The egg in its usual satchel that Sasha gave him to carry the egg so he wouldn't drop it I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking down the path the ghost type flashing me a smile as the Lucario smiled. We walked into the beginning of the forest and instantly I realized that the flying types weren't singing I saw Juliet notice it too along with Rico the two already sensitive to auras and atmospheres. We kept walking the forest somewhat turning sinister. The hair on the back of my neck rose along with Rico becoming defensive over the egg Juliet switching sides so she was closer to the unhatched Pokémon silently we walked forward and it kept getting worse until I finally saw what gave the bad feel to the forest today.

On the side of the road lay a Scizor, Umbreon, Honedge, and a Gallade. All of them were bruised and covered in blood. Rico instantly used his aura to see if danger was nearby while Juliet started to use psychic to lift the limp Umbreon already getting slightly exhausted.

I waited for Rico's report as he got out of his trance he reported "I don't see anything something must've happened in the clearing over on the other path I saw a huge group of Scraggy and Scraffy but I don't think they would be ignorant to sleep there the scent is all over the place." I nodded and using phychic lifted the Gallade and the Scizor.

My body instantly weakened a little but otherwise I was fine I saw Lucario lift up the small Honedge and gently held the Pokémon in his arms I nodded at him and instantly he used extreme speed to get back to the house I looked over at Juliet who was struggling but not saying a word as she floated flying fast with the small dark type in her battle move I instantly used quick attack and ran trying to get back to the house a soon as possible the ghost type behind me following close behind I looked back at the Gallade and Scizor both badly bruised and the Gallade bleeding from his arm. I instantly felt relief stab through me when we saw the house and an already waiting Fortunyet fidgeting in wait for us her gold eyes widened as she saw the Umbreon and the Gallade. Jake was also looking through the window and the Garchomp and Feraligator waited outside Sasha's house while Noah was in the Pokémon house along with Rico, I assumed.

"Okay I want you to take the Umbreon to the room so I can heal him grace I want you to take those two and put them in the living room Sasha is going to have to bandage him and I'll be there in a second so I can make sure they stay asleep. Though I won't be able to for the ghost type" I saw Juliet scamper off and follow the Leafeon. Noah the little Litwick took the small Honedge with him and followed the ghost type and grass type to the Pokémon rooms while Sasha waited for me in the living room with the two I had I gently moved them into the room and laid them down onto the mats were Sasha instantly looked at the Gallade first his arm still bleeding.

She ordered Rico to get Yumi to make ice shards for the four of them he nodded and went into the Pokémon room while the dragon type and huge water type waited outside in the garage I felt a pang of panic enter my blood as I saw the needle that Sasha pulled out of the box for the Gallade.

She looked at me and ordered "grace I need you to hold his head and use thunderbolt if his pulse starts to fade, or hypnosis if he wakes up just whatever you do keep talking to him." She pressed antibiotics into the wound.

I nodded and held his head his face bruised and spots of blood found on it I telepathically reached out and tried to touch his mind only to find it guarded like hitting an iron wall I hit my fists against it and yelled "I don't want to hurt you, please let me talk to you!"

I felt the walls harden at my plea and a boyish voice yell weakly

"How do I k-know you w-won't hurt me, or my friends" his voice already fading in power and strength.

I yelled over the wall "because on my honor as a Gardevoir, I will not hurt you!"

I felt the iron walls soften almost crumbling apart as the walls fell to leave a weak Gallade hugging his left arm I ran to him and slid onto my knees as he groaned I gently took his hands off the injury and softly spoke to him the Pokémon not looking at me at all

"we are going to get you fixed my owner can heal you right up and our Leafeon is the best healer in town not even the Pokémon center can compete with her trust me I taught her myself. What's your name? Do you have a trainer?"

he growled "my name is blade and I don't have an owner anymore." He hissed as I saw his wound start to get stitched.

I nodded at him and asked "where did you come from?"

He hissed again and growled "don't know,"

I looked at him as he curled up hugging his arm I rubbed his back and asked "who are the others called and what were you doing in the forest?"

He grunted and moaned "the Honedge is honey, drat, the Scizor is claw, frick, and the Umbreon is shadow. Aces, that hurts!"

I ignored his swearing and waited for him to continue but he didn't I prompted him, "What were you doing in the woods?"

He glared at me as he yelled "you try answering a question when your arm is being sewed back together! Drat!" he hugged his arm and started to relax again his breathing back to normal I looked at him and grudgingly tore a piece of my shirt of for him

He looked at me and glared "what?"

I sighed and answered "she is going to put antibiotics in the wound again so it won't get infected." He looked at me and then the piece of cloth and opening his mouth bit down on it and tried to make his body relax I waited in silence as finally he started to scream his body tensing instantly, I flinched as I saw this the Gallade clearly in a lot of pain. With humans when they are passed out they can't feel pain but with Pokémon when they faint they are still aware of their surroundings mentally and can still feel pain, unless you used a healing move. I swallowed the growing fear and panic inside of me and put my hand on his fore head the Gallade looked over at me as I used heal pulse. I watched as wonder filled his face the glow from my hands dimmed as I sighed and used hypnosis.

He soon started to relax again and him completely asleep I got out of his head and came back to the real world my hands on both sides of his head and my head straight up from his. I looked over to find Sasha done with the deed and the Leafeon using synthesis to try to help the wound heal faster she sighed and wiping sweat of her forehead she moved to the other Pokémon ordering Gabriella to give the Gallade a max potion. I got up and rested the Gallade's head on a pillow going to help with the next Pokémon the one he called claw.

"Sasha, the Gallade is called blade, Scizor is claw, Honedge is honey, and Umbreon is shadow. They have no trainer and don't know where they came from."

She nodded and looked at the steel and bug type sighing in relief and stating "he just is passed out he has a lot of bruises but he will live, that Gallade had it the worst, grace can you go get this one a full heal and a max potion and give the Gallade a sitrus and leppa berry."

I nodded and started to get the berries adding an oran berry to the mix as well dumping the max potion in with the berries to make it go down easier. I grabbed the full heal bottle and jogged over to the passed out Gallade holding his head and trying to feed him the juice while using physchic had the full heal bottle spray the closed wound and a few bruises seeing if it would help. I watched as Fortunyet was over at the Scizor using sing to keep him asleep. I heard the door open and Rico walked in with a tub full of ice the ever present egg not to be found and instead the mysterious Froslass, Yumi trailing behind him. I used physchic to grab some of the ice and a towel from the kitchen and put the ice on the wound always knowing that fortunyet could dry up any mess with sunny day.

I saw Yumi float over to me "may I try something?" she sweetly asked I nodded as she floated over to the stitched up arm and used a small frost breath freezing the wound over like a scab and I saw the bleeding finally stop, using her hands she touched all the bruises and cuts making them not swell so much I sighed in relief as she floated over to the next Pokémon and did the same thing. Rico sat down right by me as I held the Gallade's head trying to keep his aura calm, putting the ice shards back into the bin.

"What happened to your egg?" I questioned

"In the room where it's less hectic, I heard that stressful situations make the kid inside stressful when they hatch." he replied.

I looked at him and stated "that is true," I paused, "what do you think Alexia would be doing right now in this mess?"

I saw his teeth grit out of the subject but otherwise he sighed "she would be trying to help by yelling hear head off and officially running into a door post or slipping on ice."

He sighed and smirked as I laughed knowing full well that's what would happen. "I heard back from Pierce."

I looked at him as he glared at the wall "that Bisharp, bastard fell in love with a Zoroark while he was training and ended up having an egg which hatched in to a Pawinard already."

I glared at the wall as if I could see the dumbass Bisharp already. I looked over at the Lucario who also held a ticked off look at the poor wall.

I grit my teeth and asked "what is the kid's name?"

The Lucario sighed back "he's a boy, they named him James."

I nodded ignoring the ache in my chest and focusing on keeping the Gallade calm, I could deal with my emotions later but he was hurt now.

Lucario gasped as he shouted "Noah just evolved" I looked up and I saw the little Honedge burst through the door she was completely covered in blood and had a frantic look in her eye I saw Noah run after her a red area on his face only to notice that he wasn't a Litwick anymore but was a Lampet instead, she looked over at the Gallade that I had in my hands and the Scizor at the other side of me and started to cry big tears falling down from her eye and onto the floor as Noah irritated and covered in blood as well stood there or more like floated and stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with the little steel type. I set the Gallade's head on a pillow and walked to the broken down Pokémon and crouched down to her height literally sitting on the floor as she kept crying.

"Honey?" I asked.

She looked up at me surprised and nodded hiccupping as she wiped her tears away.

"We are trying to help you and your friends, but I need you to go with Noah back to the room and get cleaned up, can you do that for blade?" her eye widened and she nodded and looked back at the ghost and fire type who held one of his hands out she took it and walked with him to the room.

I finally ended the move calm mind and took a deep breath in. Rico appeared by my side and chuckled "you are probably one of the most powerful Pokémon I have ever met you know" I glared at him still catching my breath and hating how much energy it took too calm her mind.

"okay, now Damion, Gabriella, I need you two to carry these guys to the Pokémon room so we can get them into a bed, Fortunyet can you go and see if they need help in there and get it slightly cleared out." The little Pokémon nodded and headed back to the room while the two huge Pokémon grabbed the Scizor and the Gallade and moved them to the Pokémon room I followed the two and watched as the two set the two injured Pokémon on the bottom bunks of the bunk beds. I saw Jake sit on the floor trying to clean the blood off the wood floor the poke ball carpet rolled up and propped against one side of the room while Noah was cleaning the steel type from the blood that wasn't hers she was still looking at the Umbreon in front of her the Umbreon on one of Fortunyet's beds he was already clean and Juliet had put a cast around one of his legs.

I looked at the Gallade and taking some cloth started to tie a sling for him and stick gauze on his cuts and bruises the ice already somewhat melted. I watched as Yumi did the same thing for the sleeping Scizor Fortunyet was checking the leg on the Umbreon while Juliet and Jake tried to clean the floor the two arguing like a Glameow and Houndor. I sighed and I felt the battle moves take a hit on me and wear me out I crossed my arms together and lay my head on them at the foot of the damaged Gallade I tried to stubbornly kept my eyes open only to have them close and finally I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 (Angels)

**Angels**

I don't believe in angels.

I mean why would I?

I was a dark type I was supposed to hate the light and bright things in this world I was supposed to not like bright Pokémon or people I mean they never like me so why should I act goody goody to them. But I was wrong when I saw her. She didn't have wings or a halo, or was a fairy type; she was just a simple leaf type.

A Leafeon, I mean I had seen plenty; my best friend was a Leafeon along with my mother. But she was different, she had this sparkle in her gold eyes along with a hint of green in them, like cooled amber. I listened through the pain as she healed me my body instantly relived of the pain.

I remember looking at her when I finally had a mind away from pain and when I looked at her I could only see her smile at me and order another Pokémon in the background she looked so much like my good friend holly it hurt, I still remember my best friend finally not able to go through my masters training and dying from a fire blast for punishment she was weak when it came to fighting sadly.

But I felt something different with this one. I thought as I fell asleep again the same dream happening me chasing holly and finally hugging her in the end the two of us falling asleep just like when we were Eevee's.

I hugged my best friend keeping my terrifying red eyes closed she squeaked but then relaxed and slowly fell asleep I opened one of my red eyes to find that I had hugged the Leafeon in my sleep on accident the small Pokémon lightly snoring next to me, her body so small and fragile it was smaller than my body like a Glaceons. I didn't know what to do, I mean?

What planet was my body on when I thought about hugging her in my sleep? A blush covered my face.

My ears perked as I heard the Leafeon in front of me in the real world sighed and mumble "where's the poke puffs?" And slightly moved her face nuzzled against my chest her ears pressed to her head.

Well, I didn't believe in angels ….until I met you.


	10. Chapter 10

Blade

My head hurt, I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed. I looked around the room to find that shadow was in the middle sleeping by a Leafeon who had his paws wrapped around her I chuckled at the sight. I then spotted a small Garchomp with a large Feraligator the water type hugging the dragon type and leaning against the wall his paw wrapped around her claw both asleep. a saw a Lucario that was hanging half way off the top bunk with an egg by him it in a case as he snored, speaking of snoring I looked over to find a Banette wrapped in a Swoobats wings the two holding blood covered dish rags I then spotted a Froslass who was sleeping on the ground next to a Lampet who was soundly floating next to honey the little Honedge sound asleep even though I could tell her eye was puffy, I looked at the other bed to find claw still laying down breath slowly coming in and out of the steel types mouth.

I felt a small nudge of my foot as I looked to find at the foot of my bed to find the red haired Gardevoir her eyes closed and breathing lightly her hair pooled on the ground and her left eye covered with her red bangs, her black arms crossed and her head laying on them her face lost its fierceness and was soft and almost innocent. I slowly sat up to look around more and tried standing up only to have my torso scream in protest at the movement I sighed and lay back down the girl Pokémon still snoring softly a my feet, she wasn't wearing the human shirt anymore and to my surprise her gem was white instead of red and her dress was a deep black while her legs and chest stayed white.

I sighed and laid back down slowly falling back asleep.

Grace

I slowly started to wake up still having sleep cling to my head and body like smoke screen until I felt a few rays of sunshine on my face the light gently lifting my eye lids to find myself at the foot of the Gallade's bed his foot almost in my face I shrugged and yawning got up and dragged myself out of the uncomfortable position and closing the blinds to the three windows dragging myself to the door that lead to the garage while tying my messy hair into a very messy bun.

Strands of hair hung in my face as I almost tripped over a car battery and remembered that Mr. Jhonsains car was due today I looked over to find Sasha asleep on an unfished car engine drool coming out of her mouth and her face covered in oil and grease I lightly woke her up with a simple shake and kept moving to the kitchen really not wanting to do any cooking in the distressed room.

I grabbed my favorite Pokémon cereal and poured it into a bowl waiting for the others who probably wouldn't wake up in the next two hours I watched as my trainer ran face first into the door frame and kept walking until she hit the couch and face planted onto it snoring already I sighed and threw a blanket on her not really feeling nice this morning i looked down at my shredded shirt my gem crystal clear like a diamond now that I was awake and sighed already starting to walk over to the door to my trainer's room I opened the door to find the room had a desk, Chester drawer, huge bed and a full length mirror then the two slide doors that lead to the deck and garden my Chester drawers right next to the mirror.

I went over to the cream colored drawers and shuffled through them to find a regular black tank top and a pair of Pj bottoms that had little Cyndaquil's on them. I changed into them and instantly felt better, unlike most Pokémon I liked to cover up with clothes even though it was weird to most they make me feel more comfortable like I'm not being judged. I sighed and yawning opened one of the glass sliding doors and started to make my way across the huge backyard we had. We had a garden, pool, trees, an area made for battling or training and then the meditation hut. I stopped as I was in front of the small hut the thing was made out of steel and reached about three to five feet taller than me I opened the door and instantly became more calm the incense filling my lungs. I breathed a happy sigh as I started to sit down on the soft pillow and blanket covered ground and relax.

The first time I went in here was because of Alexia. She had just joined when we meet I was still a kirlia while she was a spunky Lucario she would drag me in here and talk about her adventures and how she hated meditating and "being one with her aura" she just wanted to enjoy life as much as she could.

A sad smiled ghosted my face, I missed her. i jumped as I heard the hiss of the door open to find Rico and the egg in his hands his eyes half lidded and had bags under them. I patted the place by me as he crash landed there the egg between us.

I smiled at my friend's sleepiness and asked "how did you sleep?"

he groaned "I accidentally fell asleep after you and Fortunyet that damn Umbreon grabbed her when he was still asleep and we didn't want to wake him so she just went with it," his face softened "now that I think about that it was hilarious but otherwise you didn't miss much," I watched as his face went into a pure smile as he nearly yelled "but guess what? The egg started moving!"

I looked at him and smiled almost yelling as well "it moved! That means it's close to hatching! Oh my goodness that's awesome Rico!" he gave me the biggest toothy grin he could manage as I looked at the egg with wonder. i could see alexia's reaction her eyes wide and her smile unbreakable as she yelled that the egg moved probably using extreme speed to show the egg off.

"Rico, I miss her so much." I whispered he slowly nodded

"the note she wrote me, it wasn't the only one." I looked at the now emotionless lucario, "she wrote me a note each month, or when something in our relationship changed starting from when we first started to "date" I guess, for three years she wrote me notes say she loved me and planning on giving them to me once we had a kid or a bad argument, her last one was for if she died. She literally gave birth an hour before we left to fight team flare, I noticed she was tired but she was stubborn and still went not telling me about the egg, but I felt like I died when I saw her die, she went in front of a Quilava's eruption for me when she had already fainted. I wish it was me most the time but then I think of losing her and I'm happy I didn't because this pain I think is worse than anything else. Her last note said that she loved me and was going to surprise me when we got back but if she didn't. I would make a great dad no matter what I thought." I saw his face soften with thinking of her his paw gently resting on the eggs idiot proof case I sat there silent as he looked at the egg. We sat there for a second both knowing the pain came with losing and gaining so much from one Pokémon.

I touched the egg's case and looked up at Rico, his face shown with pride.

I smiled and asked "so what do you want the egg to be, a girl or boy?"

He blinked and answered "I don't know, I mean if I had a girl I would hope she would look like her mother and I would most likely skin any boy who even try's to touch her or talk to her, and a boy I could talk with more and I wouldn't be wondering in the dark about if I'm doing okay or not."

My hand swirled small circles onto the case, Rico opened the case and with a light click he took the egg in his hands and said "you know, I sorta can't wait for him or her to hatch,"

The egg in Rico's paws drew both our attentions with a loud 'crack'.

"Eh," I heard him say as we looked down at the little egg, the egg started to move like crazy, I watched as Rico jumped up holding the egg with both hands and running out of the hut yelling "Sasha! Fortunyet!"

me trailing behind the crazed Lucario as he ran into the house yelling for Fortunyet and Sasha. Sasha jumped up from the couch her hair in her eyes at the call and I heard something crash in the room along with yelling and another loud crash next door followed by a small Leafeon bursting into the room blue paint on her pelt and a paper stuck to her face along with one of her paws painted orange panic written on her face as she looked around finding the frantic Lucario holding the cracked moving egg.

I walked into the room and saw the egg explode with a bright flash, the light engulfed the room and made me almost blind as I heard a loud final "crack" I let my eyes adjust to the light of the room again and gasped as instead of a small egg in Rico's paws there was a small and sleeping Riolu.

The egg hatched.

I watched as Rico looked at the small riolu in his paws making sure to avoid the spike on his chest and cradling the newborn. Sasha just stood there her mouth wide open while Fortunyet walked further into the room and wordlessly had Rico bend down and show her the kid I watched as she looked at the baby. She smiled and put her clean paw on the baby's stomach using the battle move heal bell.

"She's all healthy and very strong actually just like her mom, congrats Rico!" she smiled batting the paper off her face. He blinked a couple times and looked at the little leaf Pokémon, then down at the little Pokémon in his hands.

"A girl." he whispered mesmerized at his daughter.

I looked over at the door way to find everyone looking in even some of the misfits we found on the road the Honedge and the Umbreon on their feet and looking inside. I smiled as I saw Sasha come up to her Pokémon and pat his shoulder looking at the little Pokémon, who was still sleeping. I watched this was the first time I had ever seen the Lucario like this. I saw the little girl move in his hands and yawn opening her eyes in the process I saw my old friend's eyes widen and then a wide smile spread across his face I looked over his shoulder to find that she had pink eyes. Just like alexia. I watched as Gabriella walked up to the Lucario and looked at the small little Pokémon in his arms.

She smiled at the small Pokémon and sighed "just like her mom. Congratulations Rico." He nodded as the dragon type kept looking at the small Pokémon everyone trying not to crowd the new born as she giggled and watched everyone with wide eyed wonder. I watched as the Lucario excused himself and went outside with the newborn Pokémon. I started to walk to the Pokémon room past the messy paint spattered garage and to the small room where the Scizor and the Gallade stayed I saw Yumi look at the Scizor and Gallade redoing her frost breath to make sure the wounds didn't get swollen I guessed. I checked the Scizors forehead to find that he was running a fever and still passed out. I saw the worry on the small ice type's face.

"Why isn't he getting better?" she voiced out loud her voice sounded like little ice bells.

"he needs his fever to break, you need to wrap as many blankets around him as possible so his fever breaks faster and then cool him down instantly it helps that he's passed out." I stated she nodded her head in agreement and sighed she took all the ice off him and started to put blankets over him. I walked over to the Gallade and checked his forehead, no fever. I sat beside him; hopefully I would be able to teach heal pulse in time to Fortuneyet so she could help wake the two up. She's an eager student but she sometimes lacked certain healing moves that usually Pokémon like her wouldn't be able to learn in the first place. I sighed and watched as the ghost and ice type floated over to the Scizor.

"I know this scar." I heard her whisper as she lightly touched a scar in the form of a x on his cheek.

"Oh my Acreus-sama, cray-kun?" her voice shook, I walked up to her.

"His name is claw, do you know him?" I questioned to the aloof ice type her eyes wide.

She shook her head and stated "when I was a Snorunt I found this Scyther in the snow, he was beaten badly and bleeding so I dragged him to an area when the snow didn't touch the ground. He woke up a day later and he told me that he was escaping from is horrible trainer and that his name was cray but he was called claw." She said in a faraway voice her eyes looking at the Scizor.

I watched as she sat by the bug type lightly touching his arm as if she just discovered a treasure then I saw her body go rigid as she stated more to herself than me "this probably isn't him, I mean there are millions of Siczors around here." She got up and silently continued on putting blankets on him only with a little more care in the action.


	11. Chapter 11 (The story of Sasha)

**Sasha's story**

A lap of luxury.

That is what I was born into, luxury to its fullest but that's what you get when your father created the tm's for Pokémon. My mother of course was in charge of marketing. Then there was me their only daughter that they would ever get. My mother wanted a boy along with my dad not me a simple plain girl, when my mom found out she was having a girl she almost had the doctor give her an abortion I was told by her, and that I should be grateful to her and my dad for giving me so much. Really they just wanted to marry me off so I could make their company bigger and get rid of me.

Especially since I was now almost 15.

I briskly walked down the heavily decorated hallway the windows showing the whole outside that I was not allowed to go to. My heels clicked and echoed off the marble walls as my regular poke ball was tapping against my waist that held my one and only Pokémon Damion my todidile. The heavy dark pink dress I wore flowing around me, the heavy fabric almost light weight to me since I was born into 120 pound dresses. My brown hair was pinned up in an elaborate bun which I could never do by myself even if I tried for a decade. I felt Damion shake in his poke ball most likely feeling my nerves for the dinner tonight. I took a sharp left turn and like clockwork saw the two foot men holding the doors for me I grabbed my pocket watch that hung around my neck that always seemed to became lost in the ruffles of pink and saw that I was 2 minutes ten seconds late, great. I took a deep breath in and had the two men open the doors to reveal that the dinner had already begun I saw my mom smile and excuse herself from a serious conversation with a future donator. She got up from her seat her tight fitting silvery blue dress and her usual meowstic following her, the cat like Pokémon wearing a necklace of diamonds and a piercing unimpressed glare.

she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Pull something like that again and you won't get food for a week understand, only eat the salads got it?" my own mother whispered darkly into my ear along with placing one of her pale pampered hands on the back of my neck and lightly digging her nails into the skin but not enough to draw blood just enough to make me want to not be here

with blank eyes I nodded slightly trying not to hug her too tight in fear she will take away my Pokémon again. She released me and held my arm she turned around to our guests and cheerfully teased "apparently reading makes time fly by even with a growling stomach."

And lead me to my seat the meowstic next to me her eyes narrowed at me and a wicked grin I felt Damion want to get out of his poke ball and most likely bite her. I patted the poke ball and watched as the food was presented to us the salad leafy, sweet and savory . my stomach and my head battling my stomach not wanting food and my head screaming that I needed to eat I hadn't these last two days my brain won as I finally started to eat silently listening.

Rule number one: never speak unless absolutely necessary and when you do make my dad look good or direct back to mom.

I took a bite of honey and oran berry vinaigrette drenched salad my stomach use to not having the food or harty meals and always empty.

Rule number two: when present don't draw attention to yourself.

My mother was smiling her charming fake smile that she used only when business was serious.

Rule number three: never arrive late

I saw my dad talk to the man while my mother targeted his wife smoothly talking about fashion and small talk. I took another bite my stomach telling me it has been empty for so long that it didn't want to have food in its system.

Rule number four: treat the clients with respect but don't even think of adding anything about my personal life and always refer back to rule number one.

I listened as my dad started talking business his slicked back blue hair and orange eyes full of fake enjoyment. I took another bite of the salad the greens tasting like ash in my mouth.

Rule number five: make sure to cover up all the scars and bruises unless you want more.

I blankly stared at random spots in the room with a blank expression the four adults in the room completely ignoring me. I sighed and waited as the conversation died out I ate the whole salad and then the whole dessert merely picking and moving the food around on the main course. I waited until dinner ended and walked down the pearly white hall way to my parents study none of the three of us talking. I watched as my dad opened the door for my mom and left it for me to get I saw my dad walk to his desk and start writing while my mom sashayed to the middle of the room the bored meowstic trailing besides her I waited in front of the door and tapped damions pokeball three times our signal that this was going to be bad.

I saw my mom sigh and clutched her pokeball and barked "meowstic return."

She took another out this time a ultra pokeball and a pearly pink heal ball she then demanded "delphox, bellsome come out my darlings."

I saw the pokeballs open up for the taller Pokémon as she glared down at me the small bellsome simply giving me a wicked smile the two Pokémon both walked to the other side of my mother her hair hung in curls around her and her shimmery dress making her look like a nightmare and the way she was glaring at me told me this was not going to end well.

my father didn't even look up as my mother barked "Sasha, you were 3 minutes late to dinner, and do you know what that means?"

I looked up as she nodded I opened my mouth and answered "it means that I disobeyed you." My voice dead it was better to feel numb when I get in trouble it hurts less.

She sighed and demanded "bring out your little beast of a Pokémon, now."

I grabbed the pokeball and proudly announced "Damion come out."

I saw with a flash as my sweet little todidile came out his eyes determined to protect me like always. he would fail like always. I grit my teeth and slightly take a defensive position my legs took a more sturdy position and my arms were resting slightly on my hips.

I saw as my mom boringly commanded "bellsome use magical leaf, dolphox fire spin on my dear daughter but make sure you don't get her face or anything that will show too much"

I relaxed my body and waited as the bellsome shouted and threw a magical leaf at the water type I quickly shouted "Damion, use water pulse then quick attack and finish with bite to dolphox."

He nodded and did exactly as I commanded dodging the magical leaf that followed him like a heat seeking missile and attacked the fire type who merely jumped in the air and dodged it an evil grin on her face while bellsome growled at the water type the grass type move finally hitting the water type Pokémon my mother rolled her eyes and I saw dolphox make a circle of fire around me I screamed as the flames scorched my body and dress. I watched as Damion didn't flinch just like I taught him to and attacked the physic type who merely batted him away and left him on the floor to the bellsome. I yelled for her to stop but watched as the bellsome used leaf storm around the small water type I cried as I heard him yell in pain and waited as the Pokémon finished with the punishments

"okay you may stop." My mom commanded.

The two stopped and left me to grab my beaten Pokémon my little boy scratched up more than usual. I returned him into his pokeball and tried to stand only to fall again my mother walked up to me and looked me in the eyes her hard boney fingers digging into my chin and jaw as she spat "don't try anything like that again, got it thing?"

I nodded as she let go of my chin and slapped me her nails accidentally scratching my face she turned and waved me to leave I slowly got up and walked outside the doors instantly ignoring the pain and running to my room kicking the heels off and taking them with me.

I got to my room pulling the gold handle and instantly running to my medical cabinet to find a max revive and the homemade berry medicine I had. I let Damion out of his pokeball as I fixed him up the poor kid looked up at me and yelled at me in his own language.

"Well, what do you propose we are never in a fair fight and we should be grateful that they even let me keep you my mom hates you."

He yelled and crossed his arms

"I know we'll get them next time we just need to practice more we will get the two of them one day." the little water type snapped his jaw which was his own way of showing happiness.

I sighed and getting up put my swimsuit on and grabbed a towel Damion's jaw clammed together multiple times in happiness as he followed me to my personal bath/ hot spring I watched as he splashed in the water and used water gun on me every so often. While I just relaxed in the warm water the new pink burns stinging and throbbing but it was better to have the water soak them I laughed as my Pokémon nuzzled my hand his blue scaly snout wet and actually slightly soft to the touch I smiled at the memory of the first time I saw him he was so small and acted like a toddler and promised to take care of him forever and always. I dried off and walked back to my room putting on comfy sweat pants and a baggy Pokémon t-shirt on I held Damion in my arms like a doll his soft scales lightly scrapping my skin as I had my knees almost to my chest he slowly fell asleep as I tucked the two of us into bed. Slowly I fell asleep dreading the next three days.

"wake up my little rose bud rise and shine!"

I groaned as I heard anita shouting at me in her unrecognizable accent and opening the heavy cream curtains that lead to my balcony. I heard Damion let out a growl and burrow under the covers as well. I let the warm fluffy cream comforter engulf me the blankets radiating the perfect amount of heat it was around fall and just starting to change into the colder months. I sighed as anita threw the covers off of me revealing my messy bun and squinted eyes my body still achy from yesterday, I saw anita's eyes roam over the burn marks on my body along with the scabbing claw marks she sighed and petted my cheek it was futile hiding them from her she was no is like a real mom to me besides she is the one who raised me.

"little rose bud, you are going to have to stand up to that wicked mother of yours one day I hope you know that she can't keep getting away with this" she held my arm I jerked it back to my body. she frowned her full lips making a perfect pout and her old aging face sending small wrinkles over her profile her blonde ash hair tied up in a messy bun and her energetic green eyes staring at me.

I groaned and got up dragging myself out of the heavenly warm i tossed the covers over the growling little starter Pokémon just because i had to get up early doesn't mean he has to suffer the same fate. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower. I slowly dried my dull long brown hair my plain brown eyes staring back at me as I looked into the mirror. I sighed and walked into my bedroom where I listened as Anita was about to tell me what I was going to do today.

She dramatically cleared her thought and that pronounced "a very important investor is coming over today so you are completely free for the day just stay out of sight and don't be an eyesore, Love, your doting mom."

My heart lifted as Anita shot me a smile I hugged her and instantly changed out of my robe and put on the gardener outfit I wore when I didn't want my mom and dad to find me Damion snapped his jaws in curiosity as I rushed through my room Anita already left I quickly made Damion go into his pokeball and burst from the room in my gardener outfit and tennis shoes. My hair wild and still slightly wet but I knew it would be straight as a board when it dried. I ran down the empty halls taking the ever familiar left and left then right to lead to the garden. I went through the maze and finally ended up in the queen Anne's lace garden. I let Damion out of his poke ball and left him to run free as I took the small stone path that would lead me to the pound that was on the other end. I watched as my Pokémon ran through all the flowers lilac and queen Anne's lace sticking to him I smiled and finally got to the familiar pond that had the water statue of a victini and celebi and sitting on the old worn wooden bench was a boy with bright red hair which was cut short and shaggy the spikey strands sticking up in random angles along with a little bit of dirt smeared in his hair his ever present sketch pad in hand and his gardener uniform stained with dirt.

"waha" I heard my todidile scream the boy jumping in surprise and looking over to find the small Pokémon make a beedrill line for the pond and like the water type he was cannoned into the pool. I watched as the boy smiled and looked over to me. his playful brown eyes looked into my plain ones.

"hey, antisocial," he smirked his voice still a little wired from his voice changing so much this summer as he put it.

I sat by him and lightly punched his shoulder he smirked and in mock offense shot "i mean even a commoner like me has feelings your royal highness"

I rolled my eyes as he laughed and took out his pokeball he threw it up into the air and shouted "come out blaze Damion and Sasha are here to see us!"

I watched as the moody cyndaquil came out of the ball his nose pointed up in the air and his back facing his trainer I watched as Damion came out of the water and yelled at the fire type blaze merely saying "quill" in a very sassy way.

I saw my friend sigh and sit back "I give up," I nodded in agreement as Damion went back into the water blaze merely falling asleep in the grass nearby.

i saw lance hold out his drawing pad knowing that I was going to ask for it and I gladly took the notebook and looked at his drawing. A silent awe escaped my mouth as I saw the drawing of the fountain almost every detail roughly sketched out onto the paper filling the whole thing, the background littered with the hedge and wild flowers along with the berry trees all still in bloom the fountain was shaded to perfection and somehow he made the water look like it was moving. I noted he was getting better at textures along with his shading.

"you are getting better at texture" I said ou tloud and started to look through the pages some more all of his drawings were amazing.

"eh, I don't know about texture but I am getting better at shading and blending."

I nodded in agreement.

"hey I got word from maxie she got to travel to pallet town from luminose city, lucky swinub."

I laughed, as I thought of the spunky and cocky 15 year old blonde her hair almost yellow and her towering height, she left about 6 months ago on her journey right when me lance and her had gotten our Pokémon letting me pick first, we were all supposed to start our journey together but, my parents wouldn't allow it and lance had just found out that his scumbag of a dad had drained his savings so he was working to get money for his journey. When I offered him money he simply refused and I got him this job along with a raise so he got about 20 dollars more than the silent servants who were ordered not to talk to me.

"she also got us presents," I looked up from the sketch pad as he produced two pokeballs from his pocket each had a decorative capsule on them and a bow wrapped around them a blue one for lance and a pink one for me. I delicately held the pokeball in my hands, she got me a Pokémon, oh my goodness she actually took me serious and got me a Pokémon. Lance pulled out a letter and opening it he read.

"dear Sasha and lance I know you two are still stuck in hell, and that you miss my amazingly beautiful face I am about ready to challenge the elite four but hope you two can join me soon I will be stopping a town away from you guys for training in about a week from the 20th I would visit you but Sasha your parents give me nightmares, like literally I had a nightmare that your parent were tickling me to death it still traumatizes me but anyways I sent you guys a gift I bred them from my own Pokémon so they come from the best just make sure they get to meet up with me and their parents got it? and I got you guys some rare candy feed your Pokémon them I got you guys ten each don't ask how I got them it involves me doing random as frill junk. Also I miss you guys like mad so write back every once in a while! From your goddess, maxie"

I laughed as I looked down at the pink pokeball I took the ribbon off as lance did as well I looked over at him and standing up I declared "on three."

He stood up as well as we both counted down "one, two ,three!"

I threw the pokeball into the air and watched as with awe my pokeball with a burst of stars a gible was revealed in front of me the gible had a pink bow wrapped around its horn and shouted in joy at being released. I looked over at lance who was staring face to face with a charmander the small fire type shouting in joy at being released and a pink bow also wrapped around her head she let out a shout and started to run a round while my gible just sat in the grass I watched as Damion came up to the gible and curiously looked at her with half lidded eyes she looked at the water type and blushed slightly as Damion traveled more into her personal space until he was just an inch from her face I watched as the gible started to panic and opening her huge mouth blasted him with draco meteor I shielded my face from the blast as it left the ground in random places burnt and in craters the small girl Pokémon in the bigger crater while blaze was angrily yelling at the ground type and Damion was passed out besides the small girl Pokémon I saw lance who had hid behind a bush with his energetic charmander peek out from the bush.

I smiled and suddenly started to laugh my new Pokémon watching me with confusion I walked up the the small Pokémon and had Damion return to his pokeball.

the ground type relaxed as I bent down and sweetly explained "sorry for Damion, he's not used to Pokémon yet well ones who aren't incredibly sassy or mean, I'm Sasha, I'm going to be your trainer from now on, is it okay if I call you Gabriella?"

I saw the small Pokémon look at me and then she jumped at me making me fall backwards as she excitedly yelled "gib-gible" a huge smile on her face I laughed and picked up the ground type.

I held the pokeball in front of her and warned "now I'm going to put you into the pokeball now okay?" she nodded and went in with ease. I saw lance give me a wide eyes stare as I looked up at him he merely smiled and had the two fire types return to their pokeballs I sighed and hiking out of the mini crater laid back into the grass picking up lances sketch book again and glancing at the page where he drew, me. I looked in shock at the drawing it was a side view of me and I had my usual gardener outfit on and my hair was down and cut to my knees like usual I was sitting down and looking through a window

"sasha,"

"yeah " I hummed still looking at the drawing.

"I'm leaving,"

My head instantly whipped up to look at lance that was dead serious the 15 year old looking at the pokeball that held blaze and the letter that maxie had written

"what do you mean." I asked not wanting to finish.

"Sasha, I finally got enough money to go on my journey, then I can finally start battling and actually get somewhere in life." He said.

"oh," I had the sketch pad rest on my lap

"Sasha, I didn't mean it like that it's just, don't you want out as well." he asked his hand on my shoulder. My gaze was still pointed down.

"come with me," he stated.

I looked up and snapped "you know I can't my parents would never allow it."

"ask them,"

I shot him a look of untainted disbelief. "no I'm serious, just ask them if you can go on a Pokémon adventure you were supposed to 5 years ago anyways I mean maxie went on her adventure 6 months ago and she is one gym badge away from challenging the elite four." I looked over at the 15 year old. He was insane me, standing up to my parents?

"Sasha you are going to have to stand up to them sooner or later." He sighed.

I gave him his notepad and stood up "I know that I'm going to have to stand up to them but, lance I'm terrified of them." I stated my plain brown hair limply falling over my eyes. I growled and sat in the grass leaning back so my eyes faced the sky my hair tangling in the grass and dirt.

He sighed and sat by me, he petted my cheek and whispered "they are going to keep hurting you, and maxie and I are starting to get worried that if you don't stand up to them soon you are going to be stuck here caged for the rest of your life." My hand flew up to my cheek trying to cover the claw mark he sighed as I stood up and walked away

"Sasha!" I heard him yell I looked back as he threw a bag at me the purple silk bag crunching a little I opened it to find that it had rare candy in eleven of them in all. I nodded my thanks and turned back to the pathway and left him.

I would have to keep Gabriella a secret from my parents, great. I looked at the pokeball that held my new little girl in it a small smile tugged at my lips. I ran through the halls and to my huge room throwing open the door and finding that my mom was in the room her face painted in rage as she saw me, I looked like a gardener, drat.

She charged over to me and yelled "where were you?"

I bowed my head and placed Gabriella in my back pocket making sure I had the empty pokeball with me. "I was out giving Damion a walk."

I stated looking at my mom she growled and stated "c'mon, hand him over,"

I grabbed the empty pokeball and gave it to my mom who with a disgusted look put the empty pokeball in her pocket that every dress had. She grabbed my chin and roughly forced my face to the left she hummed and saw the claw mark.

she let go and stood in the middle of the room she stated "we are going to have a sponsor for dinner tonight, now this is the zubat sponsor so I want you to be amazingly perfect tonight understand?"

I nodded, the nick name that my mom had given one of our sponsors making me quite surprised the zubat sponsor was an unknown sponsor who gave my parents tons of daily investments and never showed themselves that's how they got the name.

"so I want you to be dressed and ready to move in about two hours and this time,"

I watched as she started to walk out the door, "don't be late, if you are, I might just get rid of this monstrosity."

She held the empty pokeball and with a smirk walked out of the room. I shivered as the chill left the room. How did she give birth to me, honestly that woman. I sighed and watched as Anita appeared from the bathroom she sighed and looked at me a sad smile on her lips as I held up the pokeball with Damion and shook my head.

she gave a breath of relief and cupping my face she announced "now let's get you cleaned up little rose bud."

my flat toe shoes softly thudded against the hard cool floor while my dress was dragging on the floor the soft light baby pink dress making my skin seem more pale and my eyes look like a warm brown as Anita had stated. I sighed and lightly touched my two pokeballs Damion giving a slight shank and Gabriella just staying still. I sighed and walked faster hoping to get to the dinner room on time even though I was three minutes early I still wanted to hurry a bit, I looked out the windows as I walked by the sky turning a light orange and pink my hair full of flowers and pins that sparkled i slowly approached the door that would lead to another boring dinner. I let out a shaky breath of air and took my small pocket watch Two minutes early. I nodded to the door men who grabbed the two gold handles of the door and opened to reveal the dinner table I looked around the room to find that my mom and dad standing up and talking to the sponsors a woman in a loose black dress and a man in a snappy dark navy suit then a boy with dark green hair his green blue eyes looking bored the whole time I watched as the middle aged couple smiled and walking past my parents almost ignoring them walked up to me.

"so this must be your, daughter the famous Sasha." I saw my mother nod glaring at me sending me the you screw up you don't eat face.

I smiled and curtsied merely saying "it's a pleasure to meet you," the couple gave each other a look but otherwise smiled.

"umm, why don't we start dinner since all of us are here yes?" I saw my mom but in and possibly save me for once. The woman smiled and said okay while the boy just shrugged his shoulders and took his seat across from me. I sat in my usual seat my mom next to me and already trying to spark conversation between the mom and her while my dad tried to engage the man into a conversation about Pokémon battle rankings.

"so alincia, where did you ever get such a pretty dress?" I heard my mom say to.

the woman who smiled and stated "it was made by a friend of mine he was still a beginner when he made this but I still like to wear it. What about you Sasha, where did you get that dress I must say you look amazing in it."

I blinked as the attention was directed to me I blinked again and answered without thinking " I don't know, my mother usually picks the dresses for me."

I felt a sharp kick to my foot as I finished the sentence alincia gave me a small look of confusion then picked the conversation back up "well, you look magnificent in it you are so thin and pretty, though I do say you might need to eat more most boys don't like their girls complete sticks right, Jason?"

I looked over at the boy who looked at me right in the eye and stated "yes guys do, and mom you aren't fooling anyone, can't you see she is clearly starved?"

i felt my heart stop, and my mom stiffen like a board besides me. He noticed, someone, finally noticed.

"Jason, I'm sorry my son tends to speak very bluntly," the woman apologized.

"its not being blunt it is being truthful, also Sasha would you please turn your face to the left." I saw that everybody was staring at me now as I blinked in shock he couldn't, even the men stopped conversing as I slowly turned my head to the left the claw mark pulling at my skin and the scab almost breaking.

"I thought so," the boy stated

"how did you get that?" the dad asked I felt my mom slowly put her foot on top of mine and push down as I opened then closed my mouth. I wasn't supposed to talk.

"oh, she got that mark when she was training her Pokémon, the little beast was quite bold that day." I nodded in agreement

I heard the man state "pardon my boldness, Mrs. lovegood, but I think he asked Sasha not you."

The pressure on my foot increased as I opened my mouth and stated "a training accident."

"what kind of Pokémon?" the boy asked

"a todadile,"

"cool, you have the same starter Pokémon as me, we should battle sometime."

I saw alincia smiled and ask "how was going on your journey did you have fun?" I felt my mom step on my foot harder the heel digging into the thin flats.

"Yes, I learned a lot but decided to come home and stay with my mom and dad to carry on my dad's business who has actually gotten to do business with pokecenters now." the pressure lessened as I lied the sentence shaky until I talked about my dad.

The man was clearly interested because he started to talk to my dad while the boy stared at me I watched as we were given our salad course a tradition in my family, I started to eat immediately wanting to scarf down the food out of nerves and all the attention directed to me.

"Sasha, what region did you travel to?" I heard the boy ask his face in concentration as if trying to prove something.

I looked up at him and paused, region, what was a region? I panicked and shot out answered "Joto, the Joto region." He smiled and excitedly stated "really, same here the region is awesome isn't it I loved going to the rollerblade store and going to the super market in goldenrod city. What about you?"

Roller blade store? Supermarket? "uhh, yeah I loved going to the roller blade store even though I'm not one for skates and the super market was huge I also got to see how my dad's products were shown there." The words stumbled out the pressure on my foot increased the heel digging into my foot the pain almost making me want to flinch.

"you didn't really go." He stated.

"Jason, stop it, we are these peoples guests." I heard the mom scold him my mom was literally making my foot bruise at this point as i shot him a panicked look.

He smirked and stated "you are a thin as a rail yet you eat like no tomorrow you say you went on a journey when really you didn't and you have a scratch on your cheek witch is clearly too small to have been a Pokémon, and you have tried to direct the conversation twice to your dad's business."

I saw the mom look a little more closely at me as my mom cut it "well good observations Jason, you see Sasha is a very shy timid girl she is also quite clumsy why don't we eat and, I would also like to start talking about future business plans."

My mom asked her voice sweet as honey.

I coughed and standing up I sated "excuse me," and left the stuffy room I took a long breath in and out as I waited outside the room, he knew I could see it in his eyes that he had connected the dots. My mom might actually kill me for this. I spun around as I heard the door open again to reveal the boy who looked like he had just won a Pokémon battle.

"can you please stop." I spat at him as he smiled

"stop what?" he said innocently I clenched my jaw and growled

"Interrogating me, I didn't commit a crime and you are going to get me in trouble."

"Wow you are just as weak and prissy as I heard you are, I bet you haven't even won a Pokémon battle," he smirked

"I am not, I'm just saving my own hide, and I haven't won a Pokémon battle but that doesn't mean I'm not more tougher than nails, " I growled

I tried to walk past him and into the room but he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes "you should know that I care what kind of deals my parents get into and honestly I don't want our parents doing business if they are abusing you." My heart froze in my chest making it feel tight i couldn't breathe.

"That-that's none of your business." I whispered and charged past him and into the room. I gracefully went to me seat as Jason followed his mom glaring at him.

The rest of the night went smoothly otherwise attention was never brought back to me and my mom was able to be the perfect hostess she always was that was until the end of the dinner.

I watched as the dessert plates were taken away and the conversation light and happy I looked across the table at the boy who wore a smirk unease settled in the pit of my stomach.

"well, thank you for the amazing meal, now you wanted to talk about business plans?" the woman said the two men besides her I sighed and stood up along with my mother in perfect harmony which she spent three hours on perfecting along with three of my meals down the drain. But then again that was when she was nice.

"if you excuse me I really must be going I have to study." I stated to our guests the lie rolling off my tongue I saw my mom shoot me a pleased smirk but otherwise nothing else I sighed. I was almost to the door.

"Sasha, I want you to stay." Jason.

I turned around and saw him smirk as he walked up to me and then he did something I never would have thought anyone would have done he took my gloves off. Cool air met my burnt, bruised, cut hands and arms all the way to the elbows.

My eyes widened as he sighed and looking at my hands whispered "I knew it."

I grabbed the gloves from him and ran out humiliating red blush dying my cheeks as I walked down the hall I felt damion's ball open as he stood in front of me I stopped and looked at the little water type I then felt the other pokeball open to the little gibble the same pink bow pinned to the side of her head I picked up my two small Pokémon and ran to my room shutting the door and jumping into my bed the soft fabric along with the scaly rough skin of my two Pokémon. She was not going to let me even come out of my room for this she was going to take them away I just knew it I let go of my two small Pokémon and instantly going to the closet.

I growled "dammit! Why do people have to freaking suck so much?"

I tore the dress off me along with the corset my mom required me to wear each time I meet a customer or business partner even tough I was as thin as a rail. I tore through my closet and found the box I was looking for I took out its contents a plain black t-shirt with a pokeball on it a pair of shorts and a hoddie along with a hat and tennis shoes fell out I growled and went back inside to find two more boxes filled with the regular clothes I took the two boxes and threw them onto the bed. I was going to do it! I heard someone pound at my door but ignored it as I grabbed the Pokémon bag from under the bed the black and white bag becoming a little dusty and opened it to find that I still had the flash drive, super potions, berries, pokeballs, and every tm known to the Pokémon world and even some that hadn't been released and never will be. I stared at the flash drive, the thing could ruin my parents but honestly I didn't care I looked over at my jewelry box then felt a small little todadile hug my leg I looked down at the small Pokémon and patted him on the head .

I was finally going to do it. A crazed laugh escaped from my lips as tears started to fall, I was going to leave.

I shoved the clothes in with the rest of the items in my bag, and marched over to the jewelry pulling the light blue heavy coat into my shoulders the long sleeves hiding my fingers. i opened the huge jewelry box and taking one of my bags I grabbed the box and dumped all my jewelry into the bag until I got to one of the smaller drawers I sighed and gently opened the drawer to find a necklace that was a simple silver chain and a glass fake diamond in the middle it wasn't anything special to look at and it wasn't even valuable but it held so much value to me I gently took the necklace from the small drawer and the note along with it and placed the necklace around my neck and the note into my jean pocket. I snapped my hat on and was now blocking out the screaming of my mom and the pounding of the door to be opened I had barricaded it with the couch along with the huge oak dresser full of my books.

I opened the window to the balcony and looked down at the one story drop then when back in to get my Pokémon I saw Gabriella and Damion waiting patiently on the bed I grabbed their pokeballs and had them return as I grabbed the rope that I had been saving and threw it down I tied it tight to the marble balcony and put my motorcycle gloves on along with my tennis shoes I heard the door start to crack as I slowly hung onto the rope the adrenaline and fear jumping through my veins and into my heart as grabbed the rope I took a deep breath in and slowly tried to inch down the rope only to instantly start to full out slide down it i screamed as I flew down fanatically grabbing the rope harder and feeling the heat i felt a jerk as I finally stopped just two feet away from the ground I sighed and jumped down from the rope instantly running to the bicycle that I had stashed in a hedge outside the manor. I ran harder as I hear shouting come from my room. Finally I reached the bush and started to pedal out of the back gate. Only to find it closed my heart dropped as I spun around and tried to take the front gate only to find three body guards there along with my mother who was storming mad. My heart plummeted to the center of the earth, I couldn't do it.

I stopped in defeat as she growled out loud most likely not caring "you little disgrace, I should have had you killed from the moment you were born you little piece of filth, now take those clothes off and come with me, now." I grabbed the bicycle handles harder I was frozen until.

"I wouldn't have her do that Mrs. lovewell," I spun around as Jason came into view his suit still on as he walked in between me and my mother the body guards becoming uncomfortable.

I saw my mom glare daggers at the boy "and why not," she sweetly asked the sound was annoyingly fake.

he smirked and continued "well, my parents aren't the real donors to your business, I am"

I saw confusion enter my mom's face and then she laughed scoffing "so one of our most wealthy donors is a 16 year old boy? Who do you take me for an idiot?"

he sighed and shot back "I'm 18 madam and yes I am, and trust me I will not fund your business anymore along with telling quite a few of my associates that the tm company founders beat and starve their only daughter. Especially the poke centers."

My mother paled a little as she shot back "you can't prove anything you are just a brat."

"Actually I can," he pulled out his card even from where I saw it was the real deal. He is a baron, and producer of lemonade, co-producer of potions. My head felt dizzy as he looked at me and gave me a soft smile as I felt my knees start to cramp from being tense.

I went through my bag and pulled out my flash drive and added "I also have a copy of every tm we have ever made and also a few of my own that I had succeeded in making when you guys failed. And I also have a log of every time you have beaten or starved me so I can have a doctor vouch for me, Along with the fact that I have all your illegal clients on a list that I can give to the police, and I think they would greatly appreciate that they will now have the address of team rocket."

I yelped as my mother charged at me flinging her bellsome out of her pokeball she stared right at me as she commanded "bell, use leaf storm."

I watched as with a pop Gabriella and Damion were out of their pokeballs i watched as Gabriella growled and used surf against the attack drowning it out along with Damion diving through the flood and going out to use ice fang on the grass type along with growl. I watched as Gabriella used dig as Damion growled and used scratch jumping out of the way for Gabriella to use slash I watched as the bellsome fainted and my mom growl as she commanded return to the worn out grass type

"meowstic, destroy those beasts." She threw the pokeball out and with a pop the moody meowstic came out along with her houndoom, delphox, and toxicroak. I watched as my two little Pokémon stood their ground; they were going to protect me. I looked at my two small Pokémon compared to the four huge Pokémon I swallowed and searched my bag for the rare candy I found the bag and shouted "damoin, eat up!" and threw the unwrapped candy his way I watched as he jumped and using his huge mouth swallowed the five rare candy. He landed with a soft thump and then something I would have never thought would happen to my little totidile started to glow and spin then with a final bright shine he was a croconaw and landed with a mighty roar staring my mom's four Pokémon down along with two other Pokémon a crobat and a fraligator.

I looked over at Jason who wore a smirk and stated "you aren't going to fight this alone." Shock went through me. Damion, I looked at my now brave croconaw, he was always by my side from the day I first got him.

I growled and yelled "Damion," I saw my little boy look back at me as I yelled "let's give these guys a piece of our mind!" I saw the Pokémon snap his jaws in agreement as he roared the little gibble next to him roaring as well. I smiled as Jason stood by me his Pokémon teaming with mine as he stated "ready for your first Pokémon battle?" I looked at him and answered "more than you know."

I felt a small jolt as I sprung up from the crouched position I was in when I had fallen asleep working on the car. the lingering dream still hanging in my eyes the old memory still stung I looked around to find grace had lightly shoved my shoulder I grumbled and got out of my uncomfortable position that I had fallen asleep in stretched a small frown on my face as I inspected my old scarred arms and hands stained with grease oil and dirt making my scars pop out the silvery skin easy to follow I sighed and looked at the old wall of pictures that I had put in the room like a huge collage.

A picture of me, maxie, Jason, and lance all with our starter Pokémon in it. the picture of my little Gabriella eating a whole poke puff stand. Jason in a battle. Maxie heading to victory road. The moment I found alexia as a riolu. Me and my friend Rin. Battling Jason and lance in a double battle. Going to luminose city. Training Grace when she was a kirlia. Smiling with Damion when he evolved into a feraligator. Learning to ride a bike for the first time. Entering a Pokémon contest with Gabriella and Damion. Alexia and rico fighing as llucarios. Grace helping me with cars as a small ralts. Finding the battered Juliet as a shuppet and caring for her. the day I found fortunyet beaten up and in a small cardboard box as a leafeon her small body merely bones and skin at the time. Finding Jake my little swoobat caught in a tree his wing ripped. A picture of Juliet and Jake fighting. Receiving Noah from lance. And a huge picture of me with all my Pokémon when I found the house all of my now grown up Pokémon in the picture except for small Noah. I smiled at the memories it was strange seeing the pictures of my Pokémon growing.

I sighed and started to walk to the living room only to run into that dumb post.

I crashed on the couch as I saw grace leave to the backyard. The memory of my first battle still ran through my mind I shuttered at the nightmare. After me and Jason won the Pokémon battle my mother finally let me go. I gave her the book of illegal businesses for a credit card that had an endless supply of money that I used for the house and on my journey. Otherwise I hadn't had any form of contact with them since then. I did however keep in contact with Anita. I sighed as I twirled my artificial blonde hair the pink and black streaks making me look like a rebel I smiled as I remember dyeing it.

I guess sometimes a lap of luxury doesn't mean the choice of freedom.

So this is the back ground info of Sasha sorry its a little intense anyways don't forget to click that button and review! i will try to post something as soon as possible!


End file.
